The Newbie Guide
So, you're looking to join Fly Me To The Moon? If so, then you might want to read up on this guide! Even if you've been here for a while, reading this guide might help you get a better idea of what the site is about. What are "ba"? After reading that tiny little blurb on our site in our ad, you're still probably left wondering what a ba even is. So, for the sake of all of those confused newbies, I have decided to make this the first part of the newbie guide. There is another, much more in-depth, page in this wiki dedicated to the ba - so if after reading this you're still confused as to what they are, you should probably read that one as well. The idea of the ba started all the way in Egypt many years ago. The Egyptians believed there were five parts of the human soul: the ren, the ba, the ka, the sheut, and the ib. The ba was considered to be the most important since it was what made the individual unique - it was, in a sense, their personality. Unlike the idea of the soul in Judaism, Christianity, or Islam, the ba was not just part of the human, it actually was the human - just in a different form. The ba only took the form of a human-headed bird after the body died. There were many different depictions of ba in hieroglyphics, but the most popular was a bird's body with a human head. The ba was usually drawn as the size of a normal bird, and it was usually shown flying over the coffin of the body. Some believed that they watched over their families, and others believed that they stayed near the tomb of the dead body - that the body was its rightful home. Although this is the original idea of the ba, the ba on our site are much different. You can find out more about the ba on our site by reading The Ba. What is anthropomorphism? Anthropomorphism is very common in literature. Something that it is similar to is personification - it is just a much more dramatic version of it. Just some examples of anthropomorphism are the Rabbit in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the North Wind in Aesop's fable'' The North Wind and the Sun, and all of the main characters in ''The Wind in the Willows. Anthropomorphism is the "attribution of human form or other characteristics to anything other than a human being", according to Wikipedia. It can be as simple as making a dog talk or as drastic as making an animal walk upright and dress like a human. Anthropomorphic creatures are not furries; some aren't even animals and the furry fandom is something very different from anthropomorphism. So basically that means that the ba on our site cannot be referenced to as being "furries", because they are not furries. On Fly Me To The Moon, our ba shift into an anthropomorphic form when they step inside the Bermuda Triange (will add link when page is made). More about this form of theirs can be found in the ba page of the wiki (will add link when page is made). Okay... So now what? Now that you're done reading up on the basics of our plot, you can continue to expand your knowledge on the plot of our site by visiting the following pages. *The Ba To register, you can click right here! Once you're signed up on our forum, consider making an account here on our wiki so that you can contribute to FMTTM by adding your own information on the site! Please do not abuse the ability to edit the wiki to troll, spam, or write obscene things. If you do so, you '''will' be caught!''